Taushen
Taushen ("Tow - rhymes with cow - shen") is a main character in Barbarian's Tease. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Brooke's mate. Description Personality When he was young Taushen had a happy upbeat personality. As he grew older his mood soured and he became more despondent that he would never find a mate. Once he mated with Brooke, his more upbeat and friendly personality returned. History Taushen parents were in a rare three-mating. He had two fathers, though only one resonated to his mother. This is likely a result of his mother resonating to someone while already having a pleasure-mate. The three either decided to co-parent to allow the pleasure mates to stay together or they decided to engaged in some form of polyamory. All three died in the khui sickness. In Barbarian's Prize Taushen competed and won the right to escort Tiffany to the Elders Cave. However, when Salukh showed up and it became clear the Tiffany had no feelings for him he gave up on her. He also tried to court Maddie in Barbarian's Taming. When Farli came of age he tried to pursue a relationship with her impatiently courting her, which as not successful. He even offered to help in the sa-kohtsk hunt for him, a sign of acceptance. When it looks as though Mardok would leave Farli behind, he offered to act as a father for the kit. Over the years he was greatly discouraged by his lack of resonance and his temperament soured. Barbarian's Tease Szzt slavers had taken over The Tranquil Lady and landed once again on Not-Hoth. Brooke, Taushen and nearly all the others who were at the Elders Cave have been taken. Brooke spoke to the Szzt slavers hoping to keep families together. Only she ended up with families and couples separated. Everyone but herself and Taushen, who had been put together. When the slavers drugged her with something the boost her sex drive, it's clear they are hoping for some more slaves to sell. Things between them quickly become physical. Only Taushen didn't understand the concept of drugging someone. For him, the night changes everything. When he realizes the truth the next morning, he is furious at what has been done to her. Brooke hoped to draw comfort from him, but he drew away from her, too hurt himself to be what she needs. After being saved by Summer and Warrek, the two became distant and snippy with each other. Taushen desperately wanted to make Brooke his mate, and he was confused by the events of that evening and annoyed by her naturally flirty personality. She just wanted to be friends. When the group from the tribe arrived Taushen learns from Rokan that Brooke will resonant soon and decides to take Brooke out so they can be alone together. They will meet the rest of the tribe at the Great Salt Lake's beach, where they have decided to sink the Tranquil Lady. They headed out, with the idea they were going to the Fruit Cave. Brooke was furious when she realized she has been tricked and tells him she was tired of not having freedom. He asked her what she wants and she requested a vacation. They agreed to just be friends. Taking a long and meandering path to the beach, they stopped at one of his favorite places, an ice cave. Over the days they chatted and get to know each other, greatly enjoying each other's presences. Over that time, Brooke realized she was interested in Taushen after all. After increasingly obvious flirting attempts failed, everything came out into the open. They began a physical relationship. They resonated not long after. When they arrived at the beach, the sleeping cargo had been awoken and the ship sunk. Vektal decides to forgo punishing Taushen for stealing Brooke. They have bigger problems. The two decide to stay at in Icehome Village to help the new tribe settle in. Later History In Willa's Beast, Brooke befriends Willa when she is hidden away with Gren. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters Category:Unfinished